n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Jutsu
Basic Shindan (Diagnosis) Description: The first step in treatment is understanding the problem. With this skill a shinobi uses their hands to carefully probe a patient for problems. This technique is preformed by kneeling over a patient and slowly running both hands over their body, looking for signs of injury that may not be visible to the naked eye. It can detect things such as internal injury, improper heart rate, non-apparent bone fractures, poisoning, and disease. A ninja of higher rank has learned to use this technique to perform a rudimentary examination of a body to determine cause and time of death. A Genin using this skill takes several minutes of work to determine the nature of a problem, a Chuunin takes less than a minute and a Jounin requires only a few seconds. Kiyomaru (Cleanse) Description: It is not always possible for a medical-nin to practice basic hand washing and other procedures. This technique has the effect of instantly removing bacteria, dirt, blood, and other contaminants from the user’s hands, lower arms, and face. It also insures that any breath that comes from the user’s body will be free of any bacteria or infectious disease. This technique can also be used to clean the wounds of others in order to prevent infection from bacteria. It the event that the medical nin is using this technique to prevent infection of an injury that has been inflicted upon them, it is used as if the shinobi were using it on somebody else. Shiatsu (Massage) Description: For a variety of reasons, muscles, tendons, and ligaments can become overworked and painful. This may be because of some type of injury or it may simply be the result of too much work without enough rest. By applying the proper amount of pressure at the right points and using small amounts of chakra a medical-nin is able to relieve pain and help the patients body recover more quickly. A strain or sprain can seriously hinder the effectiveness of a shinobi and as such this technique really can make a difference. Teikouryoku (Power of Resistance) Description: A medical-nin must always be aware of becoming a victim of whatever their patient is suffering from. With this technique a medical-nin temporarily increases their resistance to diseases and poisons. It has no effect on diseases or poisons already affecting the medical-nin. This technique improves as the medical-nin grows in power and affords greater resistance to a wider range of diseases and poisons. Tekishutsu (Extraction) Description: When a patient’s body has a foreign object in it, such as the point of a shuriken, a senbon needle, or an arrow, it is important to remove the object without further harming the patient. Using this technique the medical-nin places their hands on either side of the injured area and uses chakra to very carefully manipulate the surrounding tissues in order to remove the object without causing any further damage. Depending on the severity of the wound and nature of the object, it can take anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes to remove it. Genin Gantai no Jutsu (Bandage Skill) Description: Bandages can mean the difference between life and death but unfortunately bandages can run out. Medical-nin have learned to make temporary bandages from their surroundings. Objects such as grass, sand, water and many others can be woven together over a wound to create a temporary bandage. The bandage lasts for about five minutes without a supply of chakra from the medical-nin. Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen Supply) Description: While it is possible for anyone to do CPR without chakra, this technique is an improvement. By holding their hands over a patient’s chest a shinobi is able to use chakra to very carefully massage the heart and lungs in to functioning. This technique is not effective if for some reason the air passage is blocked, it does not provide oxygen or blood, only forces air in and out of the lungs and makes the heart continue to beat. A Chuunin is able to perform this technique on two patients at once if the need should arise. This technique requires that patients be unconscious and still before it will work and as such it will not work to disrupt the breathing and heart rate of anyone who is awake. Keksuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Description: A simple healing technique. The user uses his chakra on a wound to make the blood there coagulate and stop bleeding. This is primarily used as a preliminary treatment option as it does not close wounds. The bleeding from superficial wounds can easily be stopped but deep wounds can require several minutes to stop. Dokunuki (Poison Removal) Description: This technique does not cure a poisoning; it simply extracts a portion of the poison and prevents immediate death. This technique allows a medical-nin enough time to prepare an antidote for the poison. This technique can also be used to slow down the effects of a poison used against the medical-nin so as to give them time to escape or prepare an antidote for themselves. A patient will still die from a lethal poison even if this technique is used if the poison is not treated. This technique is less effective against highly advanced poisons. Chuunin Chiyute No Jutsu: Karui (Healing Hands Technique: Minor) Description: The user concentrates chakra into their hands creating a ball of healing chakra. This chakra when concentrated will repair physical damage to another person. This is the first stage of Chiyute taught to all medical-nin, it is not possible to advance past stage three without this technique. The effects of this technique are limited to superficial cuts and injuries though it can reduce the severity of more serious injuries. Ondochousetsu (Temperature Control) Description: Normal body temperature can be disrupted for one reason or another and this technique is used to restore it. It can be used to treat abnormally high or low body temperatures either by using chakra to infuse the patients body with heat or by using chakra to siphon off excess heat. It is not required for the medical-nin to continue to use this technique in order for it to be effective but unless the cause of the abnormal body temperature is solved then it will occur again over time. Summon Medical Tools Requirements: Scroll Description: This technique allows a medical-nin to summon some of the tools of their trade. It is not practical to carry around mortar, pestle, and other tools but a scroll that can be used to summon these and other similar objects is both practical and convenient. A higher ranking ninja can use this technique to summon more specialized and advanced tools for poison creation and ninja medicine creation but at this level it is only good for medicine creation. Kigusuri Souzou (Medicine Creation) Requirements: Summon Medical Tools Description: A medical-nin has learned to study the effects of various naturally occurring compounds on the human body and how they can be combined in order to create medicine. In spite of increased knowledge of medical techniques there are times when mixing a medicine is the only solution to a problem. Medicine creation has a variety of uses, such as creating poison antidotes, healing ointments, and disease fighting. Medicines can also be used to treat minor every day ailments such as an upset stomach or cold. A Genin using this skill has only rudimentary knowledge and often requires a small guide in order to find and create basic medicines. A Chuunin will know how to prepare a medicine for any normal injury, poison, or disease. Advanced and highly specialized medicines, such as those needed to counteract the negative effects of the Akimichi 3 color pills, require the knowledge of a Jounin who has learned more through experience than could be found in any book. Chishio Tensou no Jutsu (Blood Transfusion Skill) Description: Loss of blood is a serious condition, and not very uncommon one in the shinobi battlefield. When a person reaches such a dangerous state, a medical-nin can ease their symptoms by using this jutsu. First, the medical-nin places a surgically precise cut on the patient and then another cut on the donor. The donor and the recipient must have their respective cuts within six inches of each other; this is typically accomplished by cutting their opposing arms and having them lay beside each other. The medical-nin then forms a sphere of chakra between the two cuts drawing out blood from both patients and altering it so that the blood type of the donor matches that of the recipient. It is important to remember that taking more than 1 pint of blood from a donor is extremely dangerous, even with the loss of only 1 pint of blood the donor may suffer from dizziness and fatigue. Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. This is the more advanced level of Chiyute no Jutsu, used by Chuunin and is required to advance to level five. A Chuunin has learned to use Chiyute no Jutsu with greater control and efficiency and it is now possible to treat deep serious injuries that might otherwise result in death from bleeding. Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) Description: A Ninjutsu technique used, primarily, for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on. This technique can also be used to repair the chakra system in a patient if for some reason it has been damaged. When used offensively, in combat, it is difficult to concentrate on the length and power of the scalpel, making it harder to successfully hit an enemy's arteries, ensuring a kill. Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) Description: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. Souzou Dokubutsu (Poison Creation) Requirements: Summon Medical Tools Description: Just as there are many naturally occurring substances that can be combined in order to heal, there are many naturally occurring substances that can be used to harm. Using their knowledge of plants and minerals a medical-nin is able to mix together a variety of drugs and poisons that can range from disabling to deadly. It is not always the case however that it is used to harm. This skill is required to create anesthetics and other drugs required to treat patients. Chuunin are able to create poisons that can be ingested or used to coat sharp objects but more advanced poisons such as skin contact poisons require a Jounin. Jounin Name of Jutsu: Aka Doku ((Bloody Poison)) Rank of Jutsu: A Range of Jutsu: None Jutsu's Element: None Description: It is a specialize Medical jutsu, that uses the poison made by the ninja. The first part of the jutsu is they use there own blood as the poison administer then combine with a small powder and it transform into a potent poison. They can be made before hand or at the spot then the user can put it into weapons the effects happen when the person is cut by the weapons though the poison at that dosage only able to get the person in pain and paralysis, but a larger dosage will give the full effects of the poison which would need to be administer by drinking or by a syringe. Bloody Poison has long lasting affect on a person such as numbness, internal bleeding, and pneumonia. The poison isn't the only thing in the powder if not that where the numbness is cause, the internal bleeding is cause since inside the mixture there is powder glass to cut up the inside as it flows through the body, the sickness is caused by a simple after they extracted the blood and have mixed it all together, the sample isn't pure this is little bacteria by adding there chakra they make it grow stronger and more dangerous bacteria, the problem with that is that they must add the chakra in 3 hours or the bacteria just die so it must be added before. The other reason the blood is added into it is to make it impossible to track the blood, the ninja either has two options one by changing the DNA encoding to be none and once in the blood they take the properties with there chakra as they administer it or change there blood encoding to O so it be more likely to be accepted into the body. The first one higher level of Medical nin can easily perform while the lower can as well but not if they planned to administer without a syringe, it is a very complicated jutsu so most time people are only able to use four times if they are at Jounin level while Sannin or Kage eight times. Hone Chiyu no Jutsu (Bone Healer Skill) Description: A variation of Chiyute no jutsu. When an ally has broken or fractured a bone. The ideal way to use this technique is to prepare a concentrated calcium pill with medicine creation but in the absence of the pill it is possible to force the patient’s bones to release higher concentrations of calcium in to the body than normal. Using the extra calcium, Chiyute no Jutsu is activated, but uses less chakra since the user already has the calcium to work with, but will only work on bone tissue. It is important to remember that bones must be properly and often painfully set back in place before they are repaired. It is not possible to treat bones that have been shattered in to small pieces with this technique. Hekirekite no Jutsu (Thunder Hands Technique) Description: A ninjutsu in which the user focuses the chakra in his hands so that they can create an electric shock able to give a sufficient enough to make the heart start beating again in the event it has stopped. To use this technique, a medical-nin places one hand on the patient’s upper right chest, just below the shoulder and the other hand on the left side of the patients chest, several inches below the arm and to the left of the chest. It is important that the patient be dry as possible when this technique is used and that no other person is touching. Satsugaite no Jutsu (Killing Hands Technique) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra, which is the complete opposite of the Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique). Through concentrating their chakra in a manner opposing the Chiyute, instead of rebuilding and restoring another person's cells, this jutsu intends to destroy and unravel another person's cells. Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique) Description: This technique allows the ninja to heal wounds by focusing their own chakra to their hands. If the ninja is highly skilled, they are able to heal more critical injuries. Highly skilled medical-Nins such as Tsunade can use their techniques to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja turns their chakra into an electrical pulse which is transmitted into an enemy's body by striking the base of their neck. The electrical impulse travels up their brain stem and disrupts the flow of electricity in the nervous system. The brain cannot work like this, thus all communication between the brain and body are confused, causing a person to move their arm when they should be moving their leg, and generally debilitating them. Only an unusually skilled ninja would be able to overcome such a handicap. Chiyute No Jutsu: Ichidanto (Healing Hands Technique: Major) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. With this level of technique, a Jounin has reached the end of what can be accomplished without the aid of a hospital. All but the most critical injuries can be healed and in some cases even injuries that would otherwise lead to a swift death can be reduced just enough to transport the patient to a hospital. Ninja Kigusuri Souzou (Ninja Medicine Creation) Description: Ever wonder who exactly makes something like a soldier pill or a blood replenishment pill? The answer is a medical-nin with extremely advanced knowledge of how to make medicine. With this skill a medical-nin is able to create beneficial tools for allies and team mates using naturally occurring substances. Most medicines are closely guarded secrets in villages and in some cases they are only passed down directly from master to student. Unlike normal medicine creation, this technique is not possible ‘in the field’ and requires a medical-nin to at least set up a makeshift medicine lab in order to create the desired medicine. Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Injury Destruction) Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses all of their chakra into one part of their body just before an attack. The moment that attack connects, the chakra activates the natural regeneration of the body's cellular makeup, repairing the damage done by an attack the moment after it is done. An extremely powerful jutsu, and at all times it uses almost all of the ninja's chakra, pretty much ending the battle for the user. Biransei no Jutsu (Poison Gas Technique) Description: Technique creates a cloud of poisonous gas that erupts from the ninja’s mouth in a stream. The cloud clears a distance between the ninja and their enemy, as not to capture the ninja himself within its area of effect. Any enemy caught within its area of effect will succumb to the poison’s effects. Shinzou no Suiryoku no Jutsu (Heart Thrust Skill) Description: Using chakra at the fingertips, the medical-nin is able, with a direct and accurate blow to an opponent's thorax, to cause a slight heart attack, and other serious heart conditions such as VT, VF and so on. The blow must be very accurate and done with exactly two fingers, the chakra at the tips of said fingers travels upon impact to the heart and the arteries surrounding it. The possibilities are quite endless at that point, as the destructive chakra is capable of ripping a part one or two arteries, fracture the heart muscle and even force the coronary veins to tighten, resulting in a mild heart attack. Kage/Sannin Shinreitejutsu (Psychic Surgery) Description: This skill is used to perform major surgical procedures. Unlike normal surgery this skill does not require instruments. The medical-nin literally inserts their bare hands in to the patient and attempts repair. The difficulty of this procedure depends greatly on the exact kind of operation being performed. It is even possible to remove an organ with this procedure in the event that it has been too severely damaged to repair. Most surgery require hours of exhausting work by the medical-nin and only when there is no other choice should such a procedure be attempted in the field. Saisei (Regeneration) Description: A healing technique is useless when a portion of a patient’s body has been destroyed. Burns from fire or acid, nerve damage from toxin, lung damage from some diseases, all simply can’t be healed away because the body has literally no means to correct them. This technique remedies the problem. By using healthy skin, muscle and other tissues, portions of a patient’s body can be reconstructed. This technique can correct most forms of damage but requires great effort on the part of the medical-nin and in the case of injuries that have gone unhealed for too long, the technique is only partially effective. Some portion of the damaged area must be remaining in order to reconstruct it so it is not possible to reconstruct missing limbs with this technique. Shinkeitsuu (Neuralgia) Description: This technique creates unbearable pain. In order to use this technique a medical-nin first gathers chakra in their hand and then touch any point on the victims body, the nerves in the immediate area will be assaulted with a pain so severe that it’s debilitating. It is not possible to withstand this pain and targets of this technique will often desperately clutch at the inflicted area while screaming. The pain inflicted by this technique fades but the area affected remains extremely sore for at least a day. Circle of Enlightenment Type: Hijutsu (Secret Medical Jutsu) Description: One of the most powerful jutsu ever known to shinobi, this one requires at least 5 medical-nins who are willing to lend their healing chakra to the user in order for the technique to succeed. First and foremost, this jutsu requires a preparation of one hour in which the user writes down intricate seals on the floor. These will be used as medium for healing chakra. Then, a severely wounded creature (can be an animal) will be placed in the center of the intricate drawing. Now comes the most important part, when on each of the 4 corner of the complex drawing, a medical-nin will sit, ready to push in chakra while the user of the jutsu will stand near its side. The fifth medical-nin will sit at one of the drawing's sides and will have the key role in the jutsu, as he or she are responsible for harnessing the other medical-nins' healing chakras and diverting it towards the accelerated healing. Healing chakra is pushed forward in an amazing rate, with the seals acting as medium for the chakra to pass through to the patient's body. The mass amount of healing chakra combined with a sample of the patient's DNA has a stunning effect- Even the most mortal of wounds are able to heal in a matter of minutes. The same goes for ailments, poisons and deceases; the jutsu also has a cleansing effect on the body. After the jutsu is done, most times users will require a great deal of rest after using so much chakra. Obviously, this jutsu is impossible to use during combat, and should only be preformed in a hospital, where other medical-nins are present to oversee the procedure and to help out if things go wrong. Souzousaisei (Genesis Rebirth) Description: A Ninjutsu technique that only those with the Souseki Fuuin (Genesis Seal) can perform. By gathering chakra into their seal over a period of time, they can then use that gathered chakra by releasing the seal. The chakra accelerates the production of various enzymes in their body, causing almost instant cellular reformation, healing absolutely any mortal wound, including extensive damage to internal organs. However, the number of times cells can multiply is limited, so using this technique takes away from the total life span of the ninja using it.